


Some Trust

by Ottermouse



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, F/M, Happy Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Moral Dilemmas, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermouse/pseuds/Ottermouse
Summary: After learning Blackwall's true identity, Inquisitor Adaar struggles with the decision of what to do with him.Spoilers for Blackwall's personal quest. Rated E for 2nd chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Revelations was the one quest/plot twist in the game that completely broke me ;n; So I wrote a fic to try to encapsulate everything that I/my Inquisitor was feeling. 
> 
> Title taken from Some Trust by The Fray

As Adaar left the prison cells, she felt a hurricane of emotions tearing at her mind and causing knots in her stomach.

Anyone else. If it had been anyone else she would have immediately called for their death. At least, she’d like to think that. She never imagined that she’d be so attached to a romantic partner that something like this would cause her to hesitate at all.

Then again, he’d warned her, and she’d elected to ignore it. It hadn’t been the first time she’d heard those words, _‘You won’t be happy with me’_ , and she was tired of people assuming that she had such a delicate heart. That she didn’t know what she was getting into. That she would crumble at any hardship she ran into. Maker’s breath, she was a _Vashoth Qunari,_ hardships weren’t new to her. Even so, she found herself at a loss.

All she wanted to do was return to Skyhold and try to organize her thoughts. She was so deep in them that she nearly missed Cullen calling out to her. She stopped walking, body tensing, and her first thought was to punch the commander in his pretty little face. He couldn’t even give her two seconds? Not that he knew what this was like. Him with his perfect family, where everyone loved each other and no one was dead. Him, who despite claiming he had no interest in pursuing a romantic relationship, could have his pick of any man or woman, the events at the Winter Palace proving nothing less.

She took in a deep breath before turning around and taking the report Cullen handed to her. The one on Thom Rainier. Right. Still had to get used to that. She tried to skim through it, but all of the words blended in with each other and she couldn’t make out a single sentence.

“Give me the overview,” she said, already tired of the way this sudden development was affecting her.

Cullen gave it to her, pausing before a horribly sympathetic look appeared across his face. “I’m sorry, I know what he meant to you.”

_No you don’t!_ Adaar wanted to scream.

“Let me guess, our Spymaster had this lying around somewhere, didn’t she?” she said instead. She couldn’t find it in herself to be mad at Blac– Thom, and she’d had enough of being mad at herself. But Cullen, ever the straightforward man he was, made her feel like an idiot for trying to blame anyone else for this disaster.

“Rainier has accepted his fate, but you don’t have to. We have resources.” Cullen continued to speak, but Adaar found the words passing over her.

She wanted to grab Cullen by his feather covered pauldron and demand him to release Thom. But she also wanted him to pay for his mistakes, to bring some closure to the people whose lives he’d affected. Though in all honesty, the powerful in Orlais were probably only angry about it for political reasons, not because they actual cared for Lord Callier. But at the same time, he’d done so much for the Inquisition; helped get the Wardens on their side at Adamant, taken so many death blows for her and their companions, carved toys for the children whose families were taking refuge at Skyhold. However, she couldn’t let her personal feelings for him cause her to overlook his crimes. They were still crimes, yet she found herself still… still…

“I need to think about it.” Adaar hated how broken she sounded. Hated how Cullen was looking at her. She was the damn Inquisitor.

“Do what you must, but come to a decision soon. This will not wait forever.” Cullen nodded in her direction and left the prison.

Adaar let out a deep, shaky breath. This… this was not what she had been expecting when she had set off for Val Royeaux. And while she thought she’d gotten the hang of making big, important decisions on behalf of Inquisition, ones that would affect all of Thedas, _this_ was the one that caused her to hesitate the most. She felt herself begin to lose breath, and sat down on one of the benches near the door.

Holding her head in her hands, she couldn’t decide if she wanted to cry or scream or tear her horns out. She hadn’t predicted this. Lies and betrayal? She was in Orlais, the Imperial Court was fueled by it. Lies and betrayal from her closest companions? That… was something she’d never even allowed herself to consider. Not with Sera, not with Dorian, not with Cole. If she didn’t trust her friends, she’d just end up like one of the sorry, paranoid bastards that existed in every position of power.

She was spending too much time in the dark, gloomy building, and it was affecting her thought process. So she left the prison, spotting Cassandra, Dorian, and Bull when she stepped out into the sun, all waiting at the bottom of the steps, murmuring amongst themselves.

“Inquisitor.” The Seeker straightened herself when she noticed Adaar. She opened her mouth as if to say more, but closed it again without making a sound.

“Let’s go.” Adaar said, eager to return to Skyhold. She brushed past the three of them, rubbing at her eyes to keep the tears from spilling over.

* * *

When they arrived at Skyhold, Adaar’s first plan of action was to get her mind off of her moral dilemma. So when she learned of the completion of the walkway across the Sulphur Pits in the Western Approach, she began to prepare for an exploration of the area.

That was, until she remembered how ‘Blackwall’ was one of the companions that she always brought with her for missions. It caused her to freeze, and any thought of exploring left her mind. The realization of how much she’d depended on him and taken him for granted building up the guilt in her mind. She could’ve easily brought Cassandra along instead, but it wouldn’t have been the same. She’d grown used to the presence of Blackwall, Iron Bull, and Dorian; and the dynamic between the four of them couldn’t be recreated.

Tears ran silently down her face as her chest tightened up; eyes were no longer able to focus on the large map in front of her. That’s how Cassandra found her, still as a statue, looming over the war table.

“Inquisitor?”

She repeated the question louder when she received no reply, and hesitatingly reached out and touched Adaar’s arm when she didn’t respond to the second referral to her title. The touch brought her out of her paralysis.

“Ah! Oh, Cassandra. What is it?”

“You’ve been in here for the past three hours and people are starting to become… worried.”

“People?”

“Your friends. Me. Warden– Rainier’s betrayal was sudden, yes, and I am aware that the two of you were… intimate.”

“But?” Adaar let out a sigh, able to guess what the Seeker was about to say.

“But you must remember the crimes he’s being charged for. The ones he admitted to of his own accord. He is not who we thought he was.”

“A Grey Warden?”

“A respectable, loyal, and honorable man. This Rainier had no problem with letting his most trusting men take the fall for him, living under the guise of another, and lying with you under false pretenses.”

That triggered something in Adaar. She hadn’t told anyone about that night, there hadn’t been time between her discovery of his letter, Leliana’s confirmation of his disappearance, and her occupation with finding him. She whipped around and grabbed Cassandra by her collar, lifting her off her feet due to their height difference.

“Who told you?! Who I fuck is _none_ of your business, Seeker!”

“No one told me anything! I simply assumed– and with you being the figurehead of the Inquisition, the Herald of Andraste, it _is_ important who you spend your nights with. The public couldn’t say much about you and a senior Grey Warden, but you an a known murderer could cause rumors of him corrupting you or a number of terrible things. And those rumors affect the Inquisition’s reputation as much as it does yours. We are the only thing keeping that future you saw with Dorian from coming to pass, we cannot afford to lose credibility now!”

Adaar reluctantly placed Cassandra back on the floor, letting her go. The Seeker had a point. She had to consider the long-term effects of this choice.

“You know you’re not alone, you don’t have to make this decision all on your own. All of us in the Inquisition support you. Me, Cullen, Josephine, Leliana, and everyone else.”

Adaar shook her head. “I know, but this is too personal. It doesn’t feel right to involve anyone but me.”

“It’s _because_ this is personal that you should talk about it with someone. Please Adaar, you may be the Inquisitor, but you’re also my friend.”

“I… thank you, Cassandra. I’ll be sure to speak with someone.” She gave the Seeker a quick side hug and the two left the room together.

They parted ways in the main hallway. As much as she would have liked to talk about it more with Cassandra, they both knew that the Seeker would have difficulties keeping the conversation discussive and not accusitory. Blackwall was not who he said he was. Who he was was an extremely wanted man. And to Cassandra, that branded him as nothing short of a traitor. Adaar was aware that no matter what, the human would put the Inquisition’s best interests above all. But no matter how much Adaar cared about for Inquisition, she also cared about herself. Besides, she told herself, if she was struggling, the Inquisition would struggle as well.

So she turned to Dorian. He understood a bit about living as someone you weren’t, and he was a human dating a Qunari, like how she and Blackwall were. Was? Thom. The name felt strange and foreign on her tongue.

“I’m assuming this is about our Grey Warden friend,” Dorian said as he met Adaar in her chambers.

“Yes. I… I need to… I need someone who can help me make sense of all this.”

“And I am, of course, the first person you thought of.” He walked past her, out onto the balcony. “Let’s speak out here, the weather is so wonderful and your décor is so gloomy. Get some new curtains in the very least.”

She followed him out, leaning her arms on the banister and looking across the Skyhold courtyards.

“So.”

Adaar sucked in a deep breath, and began.

“I stopped believing a long time ago that anyone who wasn’t Vashoth would want to be in a relationship with me. To everyone else I was just exotic. Something they could brag about to their friends, something to piss their parents off.

“So I gave up and settled for one-night stands, prostitutes sometimes. But more often than not they wanted me to play the ‘big bad Qunari,’ to hurt them and control them and insult them. But that’s not _me_. I was the leader of a mercenary group, my entire life revolved around fighting and being in control. I was tired of being a stereotype, of fulfilling these men’s fantasies of being dominated. Because for some reason, when you do it with a Qunari, it’s not humiliating, it’s hot.

“I thought I’d end up like my parents. And while there are lots of Tal-Vashoth out there, it’s not like we’re in abundance, and more often than not we’re being killed by fellow Qunari. I’ve never even _known_ the Qun and yet I’m treated as if I abandoned it. How can I abandon something I never learned? How can a surface dwarf mourn the loss of their stone-sense when they never experienced it to begin with?

“But Blackwall looked past all that. It didn’t matter that I had horns, that I was taller than him, just as bulky as him. He called me his lady and while I’ve been called by a multitude of pet names over the years, his was the first time it didn’t sound condescending or like I was an object. He never tried to exert his power over me or prove his masculinity to me or others. He respected me as a person, and my title as Inquisitor. Watching him fight, even before we were together, he would always protect us. Draw all the attention to him, to give us an opening. He was strong but not reckless, strategic but not self-sacrificing.

“Sometimes, I would sit in the barn and just watch him carve. I think it was relaxing for us both. Him driving all of his focus and concentration into creating something instead of destroying it. And I… it would almost hypnotize me. The way his hands moved, the way the wood curled as he shaved it off. He made toys for the little ones, you know. ‘Even in the midst of war, they deserve to be children’ he said. And the kids’ faces when he gave them to them were so heartwarming. Some nights I’d even go to the barn to sleep, even if the hay was itchy and it was drafty, because the way he held me was so warm and comforting.

“Then, then I learn who he truly is and I had every bone in my body screaming that he deserves to die, that he wants to die. But _I_ don’t want him to die. I don’t want him to be taken away from me. Because who else could love me like that? The way he has? I know it’s selfish, and not fair to those he hurt, but I don’t know what to do. For the first time my mind is in disagreement with my brain and I am so afraid that I will regret my decision. If I let him die, another will just replace him in this world of murderers, and I will have lost someone that I was ready to devote my whole being to. But if I let him live, if he betrays us again, it’ll all be my fault.”

The tears began and Adaar was powerless to stop them. Dorian stepped besides her, eyes looking to the horizon.

“You know he and I don’t get along. You’ve unfortunately been privy to our conversations. But over time I feel like we’ve begun to understand each other. I… respect him, no matter what he has or hasn’t done. Was I shocked to learn the two of you were dating? Yes, but I saw how happy he made you, and how much less of a broody old man you made him, and the way you two work together, it made sense. If you want to free him, I say you have every right and reason to do so.”

Adaar looked down to the courtyard, tapping her fingers against the rail.

“You and Bull.”

“What about us?”

“You’re in a human-Qunari relationship, too. How is it for you?”

“There’s definitely been a learning curve, that’s for sure. Bull and I have a lot of experience, but in different matters, so sometimes there’s a lot more talking and a lot less _doing_ if you know what I mean. And if I’m being honest, all four of us are outcasts, hated by our own people. So to have found each other like this is a Maker-given miracle, and in all honesty, I’d rather keep our little outcast circle.”

“Our boyfriends oddly _do_ get along quite well, don’t they?” Adaar wiped her eyes and smiled. Her breathing had returned to normal. “I wonder if it’s because they’re alike in terms of their interests and experience in battle.”

“Ugh. Warriors.”

“Tell me about it.”

On that note, Adaar decided the most reliable and honest person she could speak with in the Inquisition was the Iron Bull. Though she’d been upset at his criticism of the Tal-Vashoth and her lack of cultural knowledge of the Qunari, his becoming one himself helped them grow a little closer and with him dating her best friend, it was best that they got along regardless.

She waved to Krem as she walked past him in the Herald’s Rest. He was standing on his chair again, craning his neck to peer over the staircase at the singing bard. Adaar sometimes teased him about standing there just to make himself taller, but she wasn’t there to talk to him.

Around the corner, Bull was sitting in the same seat as usual, and Adaar pulled a chair up next to him.

“Hey Boss,” he said, offering her a drink from his tankard, which she accepted. “I expect you’re here about Blackwall, aren’t you?”

“Yeah. Thom Rainier.”

“Ha! Rainier, right. Here, Boss, before you say anything, let me tell you something. The man always felt a bit off to me. Wasn’t as much of a Warden as the others I’ve crossed paths with. So I kept an eye on him, like I do with everyone else, and you know what I think?”

Adaar shook her head, taking another drink.

“I think that for as long as we’ve known him, ‘Rainier’ has been nothing but loyal to the Inquisition. He’s dedicated all of his time and effort into helping our cause, whether that’s due to guilt or trying to make up for his trespasses is for someone else to ask. Point is, besides his real name and some history, he hasn’t lied to you, to any of us, the entire time he’s been with us. But if you ask me, he’s better on our side and alive than theirs and dead. He’s a damn good fighter and it’d be a waste to just off him.”

“I– thank you, Bull. That was exactly what I needed to hear.” She handed the tankard back to him and stood up. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to save my man from certain death.”

“No problem, Boss.”

Adaar wasted no time calling the War Council, looming over the table as she waited for the other three.

“Okay, what have you got for me?” she asked as they entered. They looked at each other and nodded, knowing exactly what she was referring to.

Josephine spoke first.

“I can request a special dispensation from the Orlesian throne, allowing Thom Rainier to be transferred to Inquisition custody. This may anger some, but after Halamshiral, they owe us a favor.”

It sounded like a beaurocratic nightmare, but Adaar nodded before motioning to Cullen.

“We can storm the prison with a small force and take Rainier into our custody. Val Royeaux prison guards will oppose us, so we should be prepared for causalities.”

_No,_ Adaar thought. _No more unnecessary deaths. And that would be one more thing that the royalty would use to rally against us._ She motioned to Leliana.

“Two problems, one solution. There was a traitor to our cause, a man similar in build and appearance to Rainier. We bind and gag him, and have him take Rainier’s place. He is condemned instead, and the world believes Rainier has paid the price.”

“Yes. Do That.” Orlais would be satisfied, the Inquisition would be down a traitor in the prison, and it would give her and Rainier some time to sort things out without fear of upset people trying to kill him. She needed this to work out. She was desperate for it to work out.

“Let’s see what we have.” Leliana had her game face on.

As the Council adjourned Adaar pulled her aside. “Please–“

“I know. Don’t worry, he’ll be in good hands.”

* * *

In the days it took for Rainier to arrive, Adaar was besides herself with worry. Not even Cole could fully ease her anxiety, so everyone did their best to distract her from the upcoming trial. The moment she received word that Leliana’s people had returned successful in their mission, she called them to the throne. She needed to get this over with. She needed him back.

Rainier was worse for wear. He looked hopeless, having given in to his fate days ago. It was nothing like the strong, confident warrior she’d known him as. The guards practically tossed him before her and she resisted the urge to tell them to be more careful. Rainier refused to look at her, and while she knew what sentence she was going to pass, being on the throne in front of so many made it much more nerve-wracking. Listening to him beat himself down hurt. Listening to him reprimand her for letting another die in his place hurt. But she was the Inquisitor, and the only one with the power and authority to do this.

She gave him his freedom. No strings attached, as long as he stopped pretending and started _being._ The look he gave her was torn. Angry that she would not respect the wishes of him and the rest of Orlais, but relieved to still be alive. Then he stepped forward, declaring his feelings for her were true, and leaving the nature of their relationship in her hands.

She loved him, but his lie tore her apart. The past few days had been an emotional whirlwind that she didn’t want to experience again. She didn’t want to lose him again.

“You were ready to die, but I wasn’t ready to let you go,” she spoke, unwavering in her certainty. “Your place is here with me.”

“I don’t know how to be with you as Thom Rainier.”

The statement made Adaar want to clasp her arms around him and tell him it didn’t matter, as long as she had him back. So instead she walked towards him, slowly and with purpose. He watched as she grew nearer, pausing at the edge of the steps.

“We’ll figure it out,” she said.

There was a pause before crinkles appeared around Rainier’s eyes. “Together.”

They kissed, and it felt wonderful and needed. It wasn’t passionate or dirty, but hard; the two trying to communicate all of their emotions to the other in a single touch. As he pulled back and was led away, Adaar could see the displeased frowns of some in the crowd, but more were smiling and clapping.

* * *

Rainier was back at it in the barn at his makeshift workshop. He insisted on people continuing to call him Blackwall, and though it was more comfortable and what she was used to, it no longer felt right. And at least in her head she began calling him Thom. She stood and watched him for a moment. He was sitting in his chair and whittling a small piece of wood. It felt so normal she half-expected Sera to pop out and ask him if he was carving a dick.

She knocked on the side of the barn door.

“What are you making?” she asked as she entered, moving towards Thom.

“Oh, nothing special, just a duck.” He held out the partially carved block. “Hopefully the children still like me.”

“What makes you think otherwise?”

“I’m not blind, I can see how everyone’s on edge, barely tolerating me if only for your sake, all the while preparing for my next inevitable betrayal.”

“Even Bull? Cole?”

“Well,” he sighed, letting his hands fall into his lap, staring at the materials he was holding. “Things are– they won’t be the same.”

“Nope.”

They sat in silence, listening to the horses whinny and merchants selling their goods.

“My Lady, I–“ Thom stopped himself. “I don’t even know if I can still call you that.”

“I never asked you to stop.”

A soft smile spread across his face. He got up from his seat to place his tools on the work table. He turned and leaned against the edge of the table next to Adaar.

“I am sorry, My Lady.”

“You’ve apologized enough.”

“No. I was selfish. You are an amazing, determined, and caring woman and I took advantage of that. I shouldn’t have slept with you that night, knowing that I would turn myself in the next day. You didn’t deserve that, and it wasn’t right, especially with you still believing that I was the real Blackwall. I should have been honest, should have trusted you. But I was afraid you’d reject me. Being a Grey Warden is much more respectable and romantic than being a criminal. But that’s a worthless excuse. If I had only been more considerate of you and your feelings…”

“Blackwall. Thom. You know I’ve forgiven you, right? You’ve been making up for the lives you ended by helping the Inquisition save the lives of everyone in Thedas. Even so, you left me alone and with no real explanation. That hurt, Thom. And it might take a while for me to trust you again.

“I understand. Take all the time you need, My Lady. I won’t squander this second chance you’ve given me. I didn’t do justice with the one from the real Blackwall, but this time I’ll do all I can to set things right.”

He slipped his hand into hers, and Adaar leaned into him. It was comfortable despite their difference in size. He rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand and she pressed a kiss to the top of his head. They watched the people in the courtyard going about their work. Circumstances may have changed, but Adaar felt that things would return to normal in no time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended up being a less porn without plot and more porn with feelings  
> Also some spoilers from the What Pride Had Wrought main quest

It took a while for everyone to come to terms with Rainier’s true identity, some more than others. But it had now been months since the initial reveal, and they all appeared to have established whatever they thought of him and what kind of relationship they wanted with him. So, with the exception of some comments, things were back to normal.

As for Rainier and Adaar, they were doing well. Neither of them were young anymore, and they had the patience to work through their relationship, building up steps of trust. They’d even had a few double dates with Dorian and Iron Bull. Though the ‘dates’ were more along the veins of “This lady lost her ring, might as well have some fun while looking for it.”

The fight against Corepheus was becoming more dangerous, as their close call with him in the Arbor Wilds reminded them. Adaar was glad for the eluvian in Skyhold for cutting their travel time, as well as allowing her to be able to take a bath immediately. Usually, the grime would stay on for a few days, especially when they were in the desert. 

Adaar left her washroom, large fluffy towel wrapped around her body and a smaller one being used to wipe off the water on her horns. Upon re-entering her room, she saw Rainier on her bed. Judging by his clean skin and groomed facial hair, he had also taken the time to clean up. He’d shed his normal attire, a loose fitting white shirt and drawstring breeches covering him instead.

“You look nice,” Adaar said as she walked over to him and ran her hands through his long, slightly damp hair. 

“Thank you. Though I’ll be the first to admit that this was mostly Dorian.”

Adaar laughed. “I’m not surprised, he’s complained about your unruliness so often.”

“The man’s quite skilled with a blade. Not sure why I hadn’t expected that, given how much he grooms himself.” Rainier reached up, tugging at his beard subconsciously. “But in any case, you said you were ready for this?”

Adaar nodded, squeezing out the last few droplets of water from her short hair before tossing the hand towel behind her, and letting the one wrapped around her chest fall to the floor.

She sat in Rainier’s lap, knees resting on the mattress on either side of him. Her height made it so that her breasts were nearly at eye level with her lover. She pressed his head forward into them. He let out a chuckle before trailing kisses from them up to her neck, sucking on the sensitive skin. He curled his hands around her waist.

Adaar let out a low moan. She was going to enjoy this. There was no fear of others hearing them, no chance of being interrupted (she’d told the war council to not disturb her and had a sign put on her door), and no pressure of important missions while the troops were still making their way back from the Wilds. So she was going to allow herself this moment of bliss while she had it.

Rainier’s kisses trailed up her jawline to her lips, where they stayed, pressing hard with soft licks and nips in between. They pulled apart only when Adaar moved to tug his shirt off him, revealing his large, sculpted chest. She ran her hands through the thick hair that covered it, pushing so he fell back against the bed. They resumed kissing as she straddled him, feeling him up. She loved the deep grunts and moans he made, how he wasn’t ashamed to let them out. She slipped a hand down to his crotch, rubbing at his growing erection over the fabric before trying to take them off.

At that, Rainier broke the kiss, pushing her away slightly. 

“Wait, wait, wait,” he said, out of breath.

Adaar took her hand off of him. “What is it?”

“I– I was hoping to make this more about you.”

“I want to pleasure you, too, you know.”

“Yes, well, listen. I appreciate everything you’ve done. For me, for the Inquisition, for Thedas. You’ve gone out of your way to try and take care of everyone’s needs. Now please, let me take care of yours.” He sat up, caressing one of her horns.

She smiled, kissing his forehead before murmuring. “So, how are we going to do this?”

The two arranged themselves on the bed, the Inquisitor laying on her back, head and shoulders supported by multiple pillows, Rainier settling between her legs, kissing the insides of her thighs and smiling as his facial hair tickled and made her to giggle. She smelled good, soft, and warm. She probably had used some of the oils Vivienne had given her. He kissed up to her stomach, where he blew a raspberry, making her laugh harder. He loved that sound. With all the recent happenings, he hadn’t heard it in a while.

Satisfied that he’d made her comfortable, he kissed back down, through the thick, curly hair to her cunt. He spread it slightly, before gently tonguing it open.

The last time they’d had sex he pulled out all the stops for her. Every trick he knew and even some he’d only ever heard tales of he used on her. If it were to be the last night of his life as a free man, the last moment the Inquisitor would spend with him, he wanted her to remember it as the best night of her life. But the passion, the action, the pleasure… it had all been him saying goodbye.

Not now. Now he was going to take advantage of the time they had to slowly, methodically take her apart and put her back together as many times as he was able. He’d spent enough of his life being selfish, looking out for his own interests, wrapped up in his own pleasures. He was older now, and it was time to return the favor and focus on someone else for a change. If any woman deserved it, Adaar did. He couldn’t wait to hear what kinds of noises would escape her now that they were in private chambers and not an open barn. He was determined to learn everything that made her scream and forget her own name. Make her wonder how she’d never felt anything like it before.

He dug his tongue under the small hood at the tip of her vulva and sucked. Immediately she thrusted up into his mouth.

“Fuck! Sorry, I–”

Rainier took her hands and placed them on his head. The fingers tangled themselves within the strands and pulled on them. She shook and tensed and let out unhindered gasps as he kept going. At one point she let out a hiccuped laugh that turned into a sigh as his facial hair scratched against her skin.

Adaar looked down, enjoying the sight and feel of him between her legs. She’d never has a partner with so much  _ hair _ before and reveled in the way it rubbed on her, the way the strands on his head felt between her fingers. They were coarse and thick and just long enough for her to have a good grip and  _ tug _ . 

Rainier let out a muffled grunt, his nails digging into her legs more. The warrior gave one last lick before sitting back and straddling her waist, massaging her breasts in both hands as they began to kiss once more. He was smiling into it and he could feel that she was, too.

“Mmm, hold on,” she pushed him back before taking his wrists and guiding his hands to her horns. “Could you scratch them?”

“Of course, my Lady.” He traced his nails ever so gently over the curl of the horns, scratching the hard enamel at the base. He rubbed them, feeling the texture of it. Last time he hadn’t had as much time to play with them and he was going to enjoy it now.

The Inquisitor herself seemed to enjoy it as well. Her eyes were closed and she let out slow, heavy breaths. Her hands were on his hair-covered chest, groping at the hard muscle underneath.

“You and Varric should have a chest hair competition,” she murmured.

Rainier laughed. “What would we be competing for? Free drinks?”

“I was thinking something a little more dirty but that’ll do.  _ Mmm, _ don’t stop.”

“Okay, okay.” He continued to play with her horns, reveling in the feeling of her melting beneath him. The whimpers and sighs that escaped her mouth whenever he caressed certain areas made him want to hear them even more. At this point, his erection was pushing painfully against the fabric of his breeches.

“Just a moment.”

Adaar complained as Rainier took his hands away briefly to yank off the rest of his clothing. When he returned to his position above her, he found himself breathing hard, looking at the most lovely creature he’d ever been with. 

“You’re beautiful.”

“You’re not too bad yourself.”

He loved her oh so much.

* * *

The sex was joyful. Adaar couldn’t stop giggling when he was sliding his dick in because she found a stray gray hair and began teasing him about it.

“I like to think I’m a fine wine.”

“More like cheese. Tastes good even though it smells weird.”

“Leave my body odor out of this.”

He didn’t last very long inside of her, but she didn’t seem to mind. She let him cum inside of her, and after a quick post-orgasm break, he ate her out, cleaning up the mess he made as well as getting her to climax.

The two cuddled when it was over. Due to her horns, she couldn’t lay on her side without puncturing the mattress, so Rainier curled into her instead, her fingers absentmindedly running through his hair. Both were hot and sticky and gross but also sleepy and in a state of bliss that made neither of them want to get up.

“We could have a child,” he whispered when the afterglow faded away. He placed a hand on her stomach. “Are you alright with that?”

“Yeah.” She put her hand over his. “I’ve never known a human-qunari baby being born, but I wouldn’t mind having one with you. I mean, if I’m still young enough for it to be possible.”

He looked into her eyes, which crinkled at the corners as her lips turned up.

“I love you.” 

It spilled out of his mouth before he could stop it. “You are the most amazing person I’ve ever known. You have the weight of the world and all of its problems on your shoulders but you still go out of the way to find missing friends, free captured soldiers and innocents, return lost objects to their owners; you give power back to the people. You represent what we can do united under one banner and a common cause. You do all of this knowing that in a few years the world will forget the magnitude of your actions. You’ve taken the time to know all of us, to establish close relationships beyond political value, to help us. Don’t think I haven’t heard how you helped Josephine get her family back on their feet, helped Cassandra find the Seekers, helped Solas when his spirit friend was in trouble. You didn’t have to do any of that, but you did. But you  _ do. _ You could rule the Inquisition with an iron fist, but you take all of our opinions and suggestions into consideration. You take it upon yourself to work through all of these problem, so even if it’s only for a moment, I want to help you forget about all of that. All of the stress. I want to take care of you.”

“I–” Adaar hesitated. “I think I’d like that. And thank you. Sometimes it’s hard for me to tell if anything I do is making a difference.”

“It does. You’ve helped the lives of many and it hasn’t gone unnoticed. I suppose it’s the title that intimidates some.”

“The downsides of being Inquisitor.”

“Shh.” Rainier put a finger to her lips. “Not here. Here it’s just you and me.”

She kissed him. “When’d you become such a sweet talker?” 

“Uh, ever since I went to Bull for sex tips?”

“Seriously?!” Adaar began to laugh hysterically.

“Hey! You’re both qunari and he’s than Ben-Hassrath thing, I thought he could at least give me some pointers.”

“I’m not laughing at you, I swear, you’re just so honest and thoughtful. I never expected that.”

“Like I said, I want to make the most of this life you’ve given me, starting with treating you the way you deserve to be, my Lady.”

“I look forward to see what else you’ve got up your sleeve then, my Lord.”

They both cringed.

“That sounded a lot better in my head, let’s forget I said that.”

“Agreed. I’m not really Lord material, anyway.”

“Mmm, true. You’re more boyfriend material.”

This time the two of them laughed together, wishing that the moment would never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first attempt at writing straight sex and as someone who has never done/experienced the above I hope it turned out good? I wanted to write it as more of a fun scene :D   
> If there are any spelling/grammar errors please let me know, I kinda had a hard time editing this so I probs missed a lot TnT


End file.
